


Tazers. In Space.

by jaztice



Series: Ticklish [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (second chapter is pure shallura hell though fyi), Allura is the biggest little shit though, F/M, Fluff, Keith is also a little shit, M/M, Multi, Pidge is such a little shit, Shiro is a very ticklish guy, he literally just goes around tazing people for the entire first chapter okay, she's spending too much time around Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaztice/pseuds/jaztice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is bored and decides to see who can and cannot be tazed on team Voltron.</p><p>Long story short, this goes very badly for Shiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. lance is a little shit

Lance was on a mission.

Space, despite what he’d thought while in the Garrison, was actually pretty boring, especially with only seven people and a few mice on a giant castle-ship. Chilling out and annoying Keith could only get him so far by ways of entertainment, after all. So, in a fit of boredom, Lance decided to make a list of everyone on board that was tazable.

* * *

He started with Pidge, figuring he would be an easy target, and he was right. Pidge leaped a foot into the air and shrieked like a banshee. But Lance only got about two seconds of laughter in before the kid turned around and punched him in the face.

_Pidge – yes, but risk outweighs reward._

Lance had a black eye for a week. 

* * *

Next he tried Coran. Lance snuck up on him while he was piloting the ship one day, all serious-like, and jammed his fingers into Coran’s sides. He squawked and jumped, but more out of surprise than anything. Lance managed to make up some bullshit about tazing being a weird earth friendship ritual, and Coran bought it, but when Lance tried again, nothing happened.

 _Coran – no. caution: under impression tazing is an earth friendship ritual. (You should probably fix this_ )

* * *

Lance already knew how Hunk would react, but he did it anyway. He walked into the kitchen one day while Hunk was tinkering with the dishwasher and tazed him with no mercy.

Hunk jumped up and slammed his head into the bottom of the counter, yelling a stream of expletives that sent Lance running out of the room, cackling into his sleeve.

_Hunk – yes. However, he may or may not take away desert privileges. Use wisely_

* * *

Lance tazed Allura one time and one time only. It didn’t work, and she nearly kicked him through a window and into the vast void of space on pure instinct alone. Shiro had to come save him before she pulled his arm off.

_Allura – NO_

* * *

Keith was a mystery, surprise, surprise, but Lance was determined to find out if Keith was tazable. It was a pride thing. He managed to catch him alone in the training room one day and tazed him full force, but Keith barely reacted. He just straightened up and turned around very, very slowly.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Lance stared. “I’m tazing you,” he said. He tried it again. Didn’t work. “What, are you immune or something?”

“Hey, cut it out!” Keith jumped back and glared at Lance. “What the hell is tazing?”

“It’s… okay, you know what, never mind. Your lack of pop culture knowledge pitiful. I’m leaving.”

Lance turned around to go, which ended up being a mistake. Keith leaped forward and jammed his fingers into Lance’s sides, making him screech two octaves higher than normal and leap away. When he whipped around, Keith had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

“Oh,” he said, “that’s tazing.”

_Keith – only in one specific spot. DO NOT TAZE. You will lose._

* * *

Lance saved Shiro for last. It was the least he could do for the guy, but after his intense battle with Keith (which ended with him getting pinned on the ground in a way that was _not_ sexy at all, what the hell are you talking about, shut up), Lance had a mission to fulfill. He found Shiro in the dining hall, everyone hanging out while Coran and Hunk yelled at each other in the kitchen. Shiro was chatting with Allura, a huge smile on his face, and Lance probably would’ve felt happy for the guy if he wasn’t about to embarrass him in front of the entire crew.

Pidge saw what he was doing, but the little rascal just smirked and kept his mouth shut. Good. At least someone was on his side.

Lance snuck up behind the head of Voltron and tazed him as hard as he could.

Shiro yelped and jumped three feet into the air.

To his right, Lance could hear Pidge burst into laughter and fall out of his chair. Keith snorted into his space juice. Allura’s eyes were wide with shock for about a second, but then she just started laughing, clutching her stomach for emphasis.

Shiro’s face was beet red.

“Lance,” he said, his voice dangerously entering the ‘dad-voice’ zone, “what–”

“I was just trying to see if you were tazable, Shiro, don’t get all mad!” Lance grinned, but he took a step back for safe measure. “Seriously, I’m doing research. It’s all very official.”

Shiro stared at him. “You’re– wait. Lance, you can’t do research on tazing people, alright? There’s limits.”

“Actually,” Pidge said, pulling himself up and flashing his glasses like some kind of anime protagonist. “Tazing is a time honored tradition on Earth, and it’s often done between good friends to help with bonding.”

“Really?” Allura asked.

“ _No_ ,” Shiro said, “it’s not. Don’t listen to them, they’re lying.”

“Shiro! How could you say that?” Lance put his hand over his heart, faking a hurt look. “I’m betrayed! This is cultural appropriation!”

“Lance, I don’t think that’s the right word,” Keith said.

“Shut up, mullet.”

“Wait, hold on.” Pidge walked around the table over to Shiro and Allura, one eyebrow raised and an evil glint in his eye. “We also use tazing to see if someone is ticklish or not. It’s both a bonding exercise and a test.”

Shiro caught on a second before Lance did, and his expression was priceless.

“Wait, Pidge,” Shiro began, but Lance cut him off.

“Yeah, you’re right Pidge!” The two of them shared an evil grin that made Shiro want to crawl under the table and hide. “I almost forgot about that! We should probably do another test just to make sure.”

“Okay, no, stop.” Shiro backed up a little, glaring at the two of them before looking up at Keith. “A little help, here?”

“I dunno, Shiro, that shriek you made kinda sounded like a ticklish indicator to me,” Keith replied.

Shiro glared at him in shock. “Whose side are you on?” he asked indignantly.

“Wait, I’m sorry, tickling?” Allura said, crossing her arms. “Is that the same kind of tickling we had on Altea?”

“I dunno, Allura,” Pidge said, “is Altean tickling the same as _this_?”

He leaped forward and collided with Shiro, tickling him full force, and Shiro yelled and tried to jerk away. But then Lance was there too and he started laughing and squirming, trying to get away from their hands. Eventually, Shiro managed to put both of them in headlocks, trying to twist away from them at the same time.

Allura was laughing so hard her face was flushed. “Yeah,” she said, that same mischievous glint in her eye, “I think it’s rather similar.”

Shiro’s smile slipped away. “Oh no,” he said, “don’t you even _think_ –”

His sentence was interrupted by Keith, who’d snuck up behind him and tazed him – Lance was so proud, he’d taught him that. Shiro yelled and released the two kids, and suddenly all three of them were on top of him, pulling him to the ground tickling him mercilessly. He squirmed and yelled but he couldn’t get away, eventually giving up and laughing so hard tears formed in his eyes.

Allura fell down she was laughing so hard, and when Coran and Hunk finally emerged from the kitchen, it was all over for Shiro’s dignity.


	2. allura is a little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure shallura drabble, keep moving, nothing to see here

It’d been two days since the tickling incident at dinner, and as far as Shiro could tell, the teasing wasn’t going to stop for at least a week. _Takashi Shirogane, the Head of Voltron, was ticklish!_ He was going to die of embarrassment. Really, he was. At the moment, he was hiding out in an empty room a little ways away from his Lion’s hangar, trying to clean his armor.

Someone knocked on the doorway and he turned, catching sight of Allura. She leaned against the doorframe and grinned.

“Hello, Shiro,” she said, crossing her arms. “I see you’ve taken refuge in a spare room again.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault they won’t stop teasing me,” he replied, turning away to scrub his armor. As if the paladins weren’t bad enough, they’d had the audacity to pull that little stunt in front of Allura. Great, just great. Wasn’t he supposed to have a reputation for leading the most powerful weapon in the universe?

“Oh, I don’t know, it was pretty funny,” Allura said, still grinning. “Besides, it’s not all bad. I’m not teasing you, am I?”

Shiro narrowed his eyes towards her. “No, but I feel like there’s another shoe that’s going to drop.”

“Another – what? What does that mean?”

“Never mind.”

Allura rolled her eyes, and Shiro wished she’d just stop _smiling_. It was distracting. And it made him think she was plotting something. The evil spark in her eye knocked away any kind of cuteness that smile awarded her.

“Oh come on, Shiro,” she said, “they’re just having fun. And I think that armor was clean two hours ago.”

“No, it’s not, there’s still a spot here, see?” Shiro held up his helmet and pointed to a space on the black bit, where even if there was a spot, it’d be basically impossible to find. Allura just laughed.

“Come here,” she said. She grabbed Shiro’s arm and pulled him away, taking his helmet and dropping it on the floor with the rest of his suit. “You need to calm down.”

“I’m perfectly calm,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Lies and blasphemy, Black Paladin,” Allura replied. Her hands slipped into his, and he tried to ignore his stomach doing somersaults inside him. Her eyes were trained on his, bright blue and holding his gaze like he was frozen. She smiled.

And then her hands darted out and jabbed his sides.

He yelled and jumped back, nearly losing his footing and falling to the ground, and Allura just laughed, clutching her stomach as he scrambled to keep his footing. Shiro crossed his arms over his stomach and glared at her.

“Princess, I am shocked and betrayed,” he deadpanned. Allura sucked some air in and tried to stop giggling, which was adorable, granted, but still infuriating.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t resist,” she said.

“You’re spending too much time around Lance.”

She laughed again and stepped forward, but Shiro stepped back, narrowing his eyes.

“Uh-uh, no,” he said, but she reached forward anyway and grabbed his arms, standing up on her toes and pecking him on the cheek. Shiro felt a blush rise on his face, and his stomach felt like it was auditioning to be an Olympic gymnast.

Allura let go and stepped back with a smirk before turning and walking out the door.

“I still hate you!” he yelled after her.

“Sure, Shiro!”

He huffed, defeated, and spent the rest of the day pretending his face wasn’t burning where she’d kissed him.


End file.
